


the five times arina and daniella tried to deny their feelings

by PersonifiedHanahaki (vinndetta)



Category: Game Gyaru - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Game Gyaru, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/PersonifiedHanahaki
Summary: + the one time they didn't.
Relationships: Daniella Avidan/Arina Hanson/Rose O'Donovan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Game Grumps Holiday Exchange 2019





	the five times arina and daniella tried to deny their feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalamanderGoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/gifts).



> i hope you like this! i've never written the gyaru girls before, but i hope this suffices! they're cute gay gals and i love them,,,
> 
> a huge, huge thank you to my friend, [Vziii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/), for helping me beta!

**i.**

"Who's that?" Arina pointed at the figure in front of them.

Daniella shrugged. "Some cute gal, I guess!" 

"That's... obvious." Arina turns towards her, deadpan.

Her partner huffed. "How should I know their name?"

"Idiots!"

Both of them looked up. 

The aforementioned girl was now standing right in front of them, where they were trying to hide and spy on their arch-nemesis. But now, they've been found, and - 

"Holy shit," Daniella whispered, looking up at the girl with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"You're horrible spies."

Daniella raises her finger. "Well, actually, our names are Arina and Daniella -"

"Not what I meant, fools!"

" _Fools_...?" Daniella muttered.

Arina pressed her lips together. "Certainly has a penchant for the dramatic."

"You're one to talk."

"Shut up." Arina hissed.

"My name is Rose O'Donovan." She puffed her chest out. "I won't surrender to the likes of you!"

"The likes of... us?" Arina huffed. "I'll make you eat those words!"

Daniella sighs, looking at the camera as she watches the two girls go at it. "Does she _have_ to make Sonic references all the time?"

-

**ii.**

"Rose O'Donovan isn't going to know what hit her."

Daniella groans, burying her face into the sheets. She places her hands on her temples, trying to pretend that everything is okay.

"This time, we're not going to lose, we're going to _beat_ her!"

"We didn't even lose," Daniella sighs. "It was a draw, technically, because no one won. The area started to collapse because of Rose's bombs, and you didn't exactly help the situation either. _All_ of us had to flee."

"Still! In any case, we're going to beat her!" Arina poses dramatically, and Daniella gives the camera a look before getting up from her bed.

"What is your obsession with this girl, anyway? She's not your arch-nemesis..."

Arina stumbles. "Yeah, well... She's just... my rival. Yeah! She's my rival!"

"And what does that make me? Chopped liver?"

"Okay, yeah, yeah, she's _our_ rival, then. Happy?"

Daniella rolls her eyes. "Whatever. If you ask me, this is borderline homoerotic."

"No one asked you. Besides, don't act like you weren't starstruck and speechless when you first met her anyway."

"Shut up."

They don't talk about it after that.

-

**iii.**

Rose cackles loudly, standing on top of the platform to look down at the two heroes.

"What's her deal?" Daniella mutters.

Arina clenches her fists. "I don't know, but I'm going to beat it out of her."

"She's a sadist, not a masochist; she's not going to be into that."

Arina tenses up so hard that her entire body starts to shake! "Who cares if she's into it?"

Daniella sighs.

"Today is the day that you two will finally be wiped off the planet, you annoying brats!" Rose points down dramatically at the two of them, confident as hell. 

"Oh, yeah?"

" _Yeah_ , really!"

"Kids, the lot of them." Daniella lets out a fond sigh. "Kids."

-

**iv.**

"Arina!" 

Daniella scrambles over, falling as she reaches Arina. She'll deny it for the rest of her life, but her eyes start to tear up. She grabs Arina's hand and squeezes it tightly.

"No, no, no," she says under her breath. "Please... no..."

"Everything's going to be okay." Arina raises her hand to caress Daniella's face, then slowly places a kiss onto her cheek, and then onto her lips. "Dani, it's going to be okay."

Daniella looks up at the sky, trying to hold back her tears. 

To her surprise, looking up, she sees Rose O'Donovan standing there, characteristic grin completely wiped off her face. Their arch-nemesis had already fled the scene, but Rose, her lackey, is still standing there.

"What do you want?" Daniella growls.

Rose looks over her shoulder. "Listen, I have to leave soon, I-"

"I don't care. Leave us alone! It doesn't matter how _pretty_ you are, I don't care. You're horrible. You're..." Daniella's words fade off, obviously tired. "I don't mean that... I just... listen, I can't do this with you right now. I..."

Rose looks down at the ground.

" _Please_ leave us alone."

"Okay," Rose says, nodding.

She scampers away.

Daniella looks back up, seeing an unidentified bottle laying on the ground where Rose was standing before. She hums, looking towards where Rose left. 

-

"You're saying..."

"She... _left_ the antidote there. Or she dropped it. I don't know. She..."

"Huh."

-

**v.**

"This time, I won't fail. This time, I'll get rid of you two, once and for all!" The shadowy figure proclaims.

Arina rolls her eyes. The two heroes stand in fighting position, ready to fight for their lives and for the sake of their world.

"You've failed all these times, what makes you think that you'll succeed this time, with your horrible track record?" Arina points at the figure. "You're a coward! You're hiding behind a shadow, you weirdo! You'll never succeed, not with justice and heroism on our side!"

" _This_ makes me think I'll succeed." 

Dozens of minions jump out from behind the shadows, surrounding the two.

"This?" Daniella laughs. "This is nothing."

Immediately after that, a giant minion appears that Arina and Daniella have never seen before.

"You just _had_ to say that, didn't you?" Arina laughs.

Daniella’s eye twitches. "Shut up."

Arina shrugs. "Whatever, more fun for me.”

The two proceed to take out some small minions while avoiding the attacks of the giant minion. 

"What are we going to do with the big guy?" Daniella calls out as she dodges an attack.

"Let's deal with the little guys first, yeah?"

"As long as I can, with how hard this guy is coming for me." 

Daniella pauses for a second.

"Don't make a joke."

Arina shrugs, eyes shining bright. "What joke? I wasn't going to make a joke." She jams her sword into a minion.

"You were thinking about it."

"You can't prove that."

Daniella punches a minion in the face and gives the camera a look.

Arina goes back to fighting but stops as she hears a scream from her teammate. She looks up, scatterbrained, almost in shock.

There, in the hands of the giant minion, is Daniella.

"Daniella!" She cries out. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!"

Arina wipes out the minions surrounding her as she runs towards them. She dodges the first swipe but ends up being hit by a kick.

"Arina..." Daniella whispers.

Then, everyone is caught off guard by someone swiping down from seemingly nowhere, cutting off the minion's head. It rolls on the ground, stopped by Arina as she takes her sword and stabs it.

Daniella is released, screaming as she falls to the ground. 

"Daniella!"

The two voices scream in unison.

Their savior swoops down and catches Daniella in their arms before landing on the ground safely. Daniella looks up, being carried bridal style by...

_Rose O'Donovan?_

Daniella blushes hard.

"You alright?" Rose's soft voice asks, very different from her loud cackling. 

Daniella nods.

Arina runs up to join them. She looks towards Daniella, smiling, and turns towards Rose, nodding. Daniella gets down, and the three of them stand together, facing the shadowy arch-nemesis.

"You... _dare_ help them?"

Rose looks left and right, at Arina and Daniella respectively. "I do." Rose pulls out her bombs. "And we will _never_ surrender to the likes of you."

Arina nods. "That's right!"

Rose throws the bomb, and the shadowy figure retreats into the shadows. The bomb goes off, but no one is found.

"Well, that was certainly a fun little adventure." Arina laughs a little.

Rose looks at her. "Sure was, wasn't it?"

-

**& i.**

"Hey, do you remember, way back when-"

"I guarantee I do not. I remember absolutely nothing, ever."

"Shut up, Ar. Remember when you referred to Rose as your rival?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Arina stops, turning to Daniella with a blank face.

"Isn't it funny that we're now a team, and we're now trying to bake this for her birthday?"

Arina shrugs slightly. "Yeah, it's only been, what, a couple of months?"

"Yeah, and now Rose has turned into your cru-"

Daniella looks at Arina, glaring as she struggles to eat the apple shoved into her mouth.

"Yeah, and don't make it seem like it's just me either. You are, too."

Daniella crosses her arms.

Arina huffs. "Don't give me that attitude. What, how about this, we both confess to her today."

"Today?" Daniella spits out the apple, screaming.

"What about today?" 

The two of them freeze.

Rose is at the doorframe, rubbing her eyes. She now sleeps over from time to time, and yesterday happened to be one of those times.

"Oh, you know. Today.” Arina adds nervously, “It's a pretty important day."

Rose scratches her head. "Is it?"

Arina flushes slightly at the sight of a sleepy Rose acting cute without trying.

"It is!" Daniella jumps up and down in excitement.

"Huh." Rose nods. "Cool."

Daniella goes over to Rose, hands over her eyes as she leads her to the kitchen table. She sits down, eyes still closed.

"What's going on, you two?" She asks innocently.

Arina sets down the cake.

"Ta-da!"

Rose opens her eyes.

The cake is scrawled with the words, Happy Birthday, Rose!, obviously written with Arina's messy handwriting.

"Oh! It's my birthday?" Rose's eyes light up. "I totally forgot!"

"Yep, yep, nothing less for our special friend and teammate!" Arina responds.

"Aw, you guys, I love you!"

Daniella smiles widely. "We love you, too!"

"Uh..." Arina fumbles with her hands. "Listen, Rose, I..."

"You..." Rose furrows her brow.

"I..." Arina grabs Daniella to stand next to her. "We... really like you."

"I... really like you, too?"

"No, we mean," Daniella stumbles. "We mean, uh. We... really like you. _Like_ -like you. Like. In a gay way."

Rose's eyes widen.

"I mean, I hope that's okay? I mean, you're really cute and we've liked you for a long time, and, uh..."

Rose giggles. "I see." She gets up, standing right in front of both of them. She places a kiss on Arina's cheek and Daniella's cheek.

"I like both of you in a gay way, too."


End file.
